


Hush, little dove

by Loki_of_Jotunheimr



Series: Marvel Caregiver x Little [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Caregiver, Daddy Loki, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Little Reader, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver loki, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheimr/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheimr
Summary: Daddy Loki and Little reader!You have a nightmare, and your daddy is right there to comfort you in any way he can.100% sfw
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Caregiver x Little [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Hush, little dove

**Author's Note:**

> My first age regression work ever......I felt there are not nearly enough of these stories for the MCU characters, especially not for Loki. I hope you enjoy it!

Loki was sitting in the corner of your bedroom, reading a book in the nursery rocking chair. He had woken in the night and couldn’t get back to sleep, and his usual remedy for that was to sit and read until his eyes fell heavy enough for him to drift back to sleep again. This time however, he decided to take his book into your nursery so that he could sit with his little angel and watch over.

Just as he was reaching a new chapter, licking his finger to better turn the page, his focus was torn away from the pages as you let out a small cry in your sleep. Loki stayed still in the rocking chair, listening to see if his baby was in pain or having a nightmare. 

The cries continued, more frequently now and Loki set down his book, rushing to your side.  
Unlocking your crib quickly but quietly, his hands went straight to your face, cupping your cheeks as he tried to wake you as gently as possible. But although he was gentle, it didn’t stop you from waking with another, louder cry and the cold sweat across your forehead intensifying. 

“Oh my darling, you had another nightmare” Loki whispered ever so softly to you as you shook and the tears began to fall. You whimpered and held your arms up for your daddy to hold you. His expression saddened and he scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to the rocking chair. He held you close to his chest so you could hear his heartbeat as you were rocked back and forth gently in an attempt to soothe you after such stress.

“Hush my dove, it’s okay, daddy’s here.” He couldn’t bear to see his little one so shaken, he asked you gently if you’d like to talk about it but the only response was a shake of your head and more tears to dampen his shirt. But his shirt was the last thing that he was worried about. Loki reached down to the floor beside him, picking up your paci that had fallen out in your sleepy, scared state. He pushed the paci between his own lips to clean it off, and then placed it in your mouth, smiling as you started to suck on it gently and let your eyelids flutter closed.  
As your daddy held you tightly, he did something that he reserved for times when you were very small or very stressed. In this case, both.

Loki cleared his throat, holding you as close as he could. He began to sing to you, his soft, defined voice caressing your ears as you gazed up at him. Regressed just far enough where you could still understand the tune of the song your daddy was singing to you.

“Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top  
When the wind blows the cradle will rock  
If the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
Daddy will catch you, cradle and all

Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair  
Daddy sits near in his rocking chair  
Forward and back, the cradle he swings  
Though baby sleeps, they hear what he sings

“Rock-a-bye baby, do not you fear  
Never mind, baby, daddy is near  
Wee little fingers, eyes are shut tight  
Now sound asleep until morning light”

Loki’s voice became quieter as the end of the lullaby neared and he noticed how deep your breathing had become. A tell-tale sign that you were fast asleep.  
He kept you in his arms for a while, bright eyes scanning over your sweet, peaceful face as you snored softly. Scrunching your nose a little every now and again, making your daddy chuckle quietly. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to your forehead as he stood up out of the rocking chair to settle you back down. 

Laying you down in your crib, he made sure you were perfectly comfortable. The fleece baby blanket was pulled up to your chin to keep you cosy and warm through the night. This time in your crib, however, you had some company. Loki had turned out the lights, but left your night light glowing in the darkness so that if you were to wake again, you wouldn’t be met with a pitch black room. He made his way back to you, locking the crib bars back into place and settling down beside his little baby. Loki wrapped his arms around you and pressed one last kiss to your head for the night before whispering to you one last time before falling asleep himself.

“Goodnight my little dove, I love you”


End file.
